


Losing It

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'ballistics' prompt for castle100 at LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'ballistics' prompt for castle100 at LiveJournal.

Esposito closed his phone, glaring at the murder board.  

 

"The weapon doesn't match?"  Ryan looked disappointed.  

 

"Not exactly."  

 

"What's that mean?"  

 

Esposito glanced around, confirming that Beckett and Castle were still in the break room 'making coffee', or whatever they were calling it this week.  

 

"Problems in the lab.  The bullets have gone missing."  

 

Ryan's eyes widened in disbelief.  "All of them?"  

 

"All of them."  

 

Ryan swore.   

 

"Yeah."  

 

They stared at the board in silence.  

 

"You know what this means."  Ryan's no Castle.  He could have been holding up a signpost.  

 

"Dude."  Esposito's warning went unheeded.  

 

"Beckett's gonna go ballistic."  


End file.
